fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Fences
Fences is a 2016 American period drama film starring, produced and directed by Denzel Washington and written by August Wilson, based on his Pulitzer Prize-winning play of the same name. Storyline Plot A working-class African-American father tries to raise his family in the 1950s, while coming to terms with the events of his life. Genres * PG (Australia) * 8''' (Austria) * '''12 (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * 15 (Denmark) * K-7 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 6''' (Germany) * '''K-13 (Greece) * UA (India) * 12A (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''6 (Luxembourg) * 12 (Netherlands) * PG (New Zealand) * 12 (Norway) * M/12 (Portugal) * PG13 (Singapore) * 10-12 (South Africa) * 12 (South Korea) * 12 (Spain) * 12A (UK) * PG-13 (USA) Images Fences 2016 poster 1.jpg Fences 2017 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Fences 2017 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Fences 2017 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Fences 2017 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Denzel Washington Writing Credits (WGA) * August Wilson (screenplay) * August Wilson (based upon his play "Fences") Cast * Denzel Washington - Troy Maxson * Viola Davis - Rose Maxson * Stephen McKinley Henderson - Jim Bono * Jovan Adepo - Cory * Russell Hornsby - Lyons * Mykelti Williamson - Gabriel * Saniyya Sidney - Raynell Producers * Molly Allen (executive producer) * Todd Black (producer) * Eli Bush (executive producer) * Jason Cloth (co-executive producer) * Brad Feinstein (co-executive producer) * Aaron L. Gilbert (executive producer) * Poppy Hanks (co-executive producer) * Charles D. King (executive producer) * Tony Kushner (co-producer) * Richard McConnell (co-executive producer) * Andrew Pollack (executive producer) * Kim Roth (executive producer) * Scott Rudin (producer) * Jason Sack (co-producer) * Denzel Washington (producer) * Katia Washington (associate producer) * Dale Wells (executive producer) Details Countries * USA * Canada Language * English Release Dates * December 6, 2016 (USA) (Washington, D.C.) (premiere) * December 15, 2016 (USA) (San Francisco, California) (premiere) * December 16, 2016 (USA) (limited) * December 25, 2016 (Canada) * December 25, 2016 (USA) * February 10, 2017 (UK) * February 16, 2017 (Germany) * February 16, 2017 (Netherlands) * February 17, 2017 (Ireland) * February 22, 2017 (France) * February 23, 2017 (Italy) * February 23, 2017 (Portugal) * February 24, 2017 (Spain) * March 2, 2017 (Brazil) * April 26, 2017 (Japan) (internet) * August 3, 2017 (Denmark) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - September 27, 2016 * Trailer 2 - November 25, 2016 Home Media Release Dates * March 14, 2017 (USA) (DVD) * March 14, 2017 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * June 12, 2017 (UK) (DVD) * June 12, 2017 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Fences grossed $64.4 million worldwide on a $24 million budget. Critical response The film has a 7.2 rating on IMDb and a 92% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * BRON Studios * Escape Artists * Macro * Paramount Pictures * Scott Rudin Productions Distributors * Central Partnership (2017) (Russia) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2017) (Australia) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2017) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2017) (Germany) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2017) (Spain) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2017) (France) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2017) (UK) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2017) (Italy) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2017) (Mexico) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2016) (USA) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2017) (Greece) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2017) (Hungary) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2017) (Malaysia) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2017) (Poland) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2017) (Turkey) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2017) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2017) (USA) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2017) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2017) (UK) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2017) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Factory VFX * Zero VFX Technical Specs Runtime * 139 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.39:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2016 films